


Heroes of All Kinds

by someonehastowriteit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel POV, Cluelessness, College Castiel, College Sam, Cute, Dean POV, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Humor, M/M, Nurse Castiel, POV changes through story, Pining, awkward boys, domestic AU, nursing home, pining boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonehastowriteit/pseuds/someonehastowriteit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak always wanted to be a hero. He wanted to help people, save them, and change lives. He thinks he has lost that chance.  When he came out about being gay he thought his life was over, and that he could never live up to his childhood expectations.<br/>Dean Winchester knows he will never be a hero. He doesn't see how much good he has done. When Castiel becomes his friend he decides to change that, with much help from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How can happiness turn to sadness so fast?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I am working on rewriting this story and adding more to it. Hopefully this will improve the overall work. I plan on leaving the original up.

              My name is Castiel Novak. Growing up I knew that I wanted to help people. I didn’t care how but I knew I wanted to be a hero. Now, at 23 years old, that hasn’t changed in the least. I work in a nursing home. I’m not a hero in most people’s eyes but I am to the ones that matter. I help with the minor jobs since I am still in school but I still have had the chance to get to know everyone. Some might think it is depressing, and at times it is, but it is also fun. My coworkers are kind and the people I take care of are too. Each one brings interesting stories that a young adult like me could learn from.

                There is one lady, Mabel, who sometimes thinks I am her son. Often it is hard to see her so confused when I explain that I am not Kevin, but soon after she starts telling me stories about him. He is a model soldier, father, and son. All of this I learned from her stories. They used to do everything together. He even used to visit weekly until about two months ago. He got deployed to Afghanistan again.

                 Another person that I love to talk to is Michael. We first started talking when he asked me where my name came from. I told him I was named after an angel. He then proceeded to tell me that he was too. After that we talked about anything and everything. Some of the people that visited him refused to acknowledge me. One even yelled at me for interrupting their conversation when I came in to give Michael his lunch. Michael didn't stand up for me, simply let them harass me. Though I would still go talk to him. He was good company.

                The one visitor that I always seem to have troubles with is Bobby Singer. He is a nice man, but very stubborn and intimidating. He comes in daily to visit a friend of his. He says he was his mentor. I am not sure what he taught him, and I doubt Bobby would tell me even if I had the courage to ask. Bobby comes without fail, each morning on weekdays and in the afternoon on weekends. I feel bad when I see him walk in the front doors because I know he will have to remind his friend who he is. Again.

               

               Today started as any day before. I woke up, got dressed, and rode my bike the short distance to work. When I arrived there was a car in the parking lot that I had never seen before. The black Impala was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. From the style I would guess it was from the sixties or early seventies.

                I couldn’t stop staring as I chained up my bike. I finally got it all finished and went inside to clock in. The man at the counter caught my eye. _He must be the owner of the Impala._ My thoughts continued to drift as I sat at the computer. From this position I had a good view of his face. Chiseled jaw, green eyes, light brown hair and I could swear his face was perfectly symmetrical! He was beautiful…Though if I told him I would never word it like that! I offered a soft “hello” and he simply grunted in reply.

                After a moment of silence he turned to me and asked, “How long does Bobby usually take?”

                “Hm? Oh, usually about an hour or so. Why?” I hadn’t expected him to talk, let alone to me.

                “Damn. I was gonna wait but if he is taking that long I’ll just pick him up later.” The man seemed annoyed but not angry.

                “We have a waiting room with a TV and couch. I think they just added a soda machine too. You’re welcome to wait in there sir.” My answer was tentative.

                “No need to be so formal. My name is Dean.” He stared intently at my name badge. “Castiel? Thanks. I'll wait in there.” He smiled crookedly at me before winking and walking to the waiting room before I could respond.

                I watched him walk away, my voice caught in my throat. _That smile….those eyes…God he is gorgeous._ I snapped back to reality and set about my duties. This mostly included checking in on the people in my section, getting drinks, changing a few diapers. Just the usual. Forty minutes passed before I went to check on Dean.

                I quietly stepped up to the doorway and was just about to walk in when I heard someone singing. I paused before peeking in. What I saw would forever be locked away into a private spot in my brain. Dean was standing on the couch, playing an air guitar and singing loudly. I noticed he had ear buds in, one nearly falling out as he swung his head to the beat of the song. The guitar solo ended and he continued singing.

                “YEAAAAAAAH! He’s gotta keep rockin’! He just can’t stop! Gotta keep on ROCKING! The boy has got to stay on top!” He proceeded to jump off the couch to his knees, leaning his head back. “And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes! He’s a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes!” He jumped to his feet, surprisingly nimble. “Just one guitar,” with closed eyes he pointed to a make believe crowd, “put stars in his eyes! He’s a juke box hero, AAAH AAAAH AAAAAH!” By this time he had seen me, but instead of stopping he walked towards my hiding spot by the door, serenading me with his angelic voice, intense green eyes focused on mine. “Juke box HEROOOO! Juke box hero! He’s got stars in his eyes! Staaars in his eyeees!”

                Dean quickly pulled out his head phones after ending with a flourish and looked to me for approval. His green eyes wide and hopeful. I couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Not too bad.” It was the only response I could muster without sounding like a dweeb.

                We both watched the other without speaking. I was trying to think of an excuse to get away from this man before I could make a fool of myself. Luckily before either of us could continue the conversation I was pulled into a room by one of my coworkers. She was blubbering uncontrollably, her eyes red and voice raw as she tried to explain why she was so traumatized.

                “BobbywalkedintotheroomandGeraldwasasleep. H-hetriedtowakehimebutnothingwasworkingso-“

                “Wait, Charlie, slow down.” I interrupted her frantic rambling with a soft touch on her shoulder.

                After taking a deep breath she softly said, “Bobby walked into Gerald’s room to see him today and saw he was asleep. He sat by his bed and waited for him to wake up. After about an hour he tried to wake Gerald up. That’s when he realized, Gerald wasn’t breathing. Oh God Castiel, he’s been dead for nearly two hours and nobody noticed!” I could see why she was so frantic.

                “Where the hell is Jo or Ellen?! They’re supposed to be his nurses!” I followed her to Gerald’s room while I tried to calm her, simultaneously trying to contact Jo and Ellen.

                On the way there we ran into Jo and she took Charlie to the room. I was put in charge of Bobby, which wasn't that hard. We both stood in the hallway outside Gerald's door. He had his arms crossed tight in front of his chest, mine were clasped behind my back. Neither of us would make eye contact so we settled into silence.

                “Uh..You can go. His family should be here soon.” I glanced at Bobby, hoping he would leave without saying anything.

                “He has no family.” This statement came as a punch in the gut for both of us. A hard realization that only one person would miss this man. Only one person to mourn his death. One look at Bobby told me that he knew this too. He was sad but also sympathetic for his old friend, his eyes said it all.

                 That's the interesting thing about humans. We don't always need to speak in order to voice our emotions. The face is like a painting. There is sometimes a jumble of nonsenseical nothingness similar to an unfinished puzzle, other times there is a clear portrait of emotion that displays everything words can't. No matter what it is always beautiful though. Today it was a bitter-sweet beauty.

* * *

           (Dean)    I am not a hero. Never have been, and never will be. My life was normal up until my mother died. My dad traveled for work so I took care of my younger brother. He was a great kid and I take no credit in that. I am a screwed up guy but I make the most of life.

                After a break in my father decided we should move. I doubt that is the real reason. He always wanted to get away from us. That is why he took so many jobs. When he went missing my brother and I moved in with his friend Bobby. I had graduated by then but poor Sammy had to finish his senior year at a strange school, leaving behind his friends and girlfriend of three years. It was hard on him, which made it hard on me. The only thing our old man left us was his old 1967 Chevy Impala. That car soon became my baby. No one was allowed to touch it but me unless they got special permission.

                Most days I would take Sammy to school then find a way to waste my time. This usually included running errands while Bobby was out of the house in the mornings. Weekends I spent helping Sam studying. This was painful but I loved the look of appreciation Sam gave me.

                I had gotten a job at the local auto parts store but it was rarely busy. I would work on baby outside or listen to classic rock inside. I learned who the regulars were, they were the ones who ran the car shows. Baby was often featured in these. A fact that gave me great pride and helped me meet girls.

               

                It was a Tuesday, a horrible day if you ask me. Monday was bad but bearable. Tuesday was like a slap in the face. It was a relief when you realized that Monday was over but it also made you realize you were less than halfway through the week. I usually started the morning with a jog and breakfast but today Bobby needed me to take him to see his friend Gerald. He told me he wouldn’t be long but I prepared by grabbing my MP3 and headphones.

                When we arrived there weren’t many other cars. I parked in a spot where I hoped no old people would accidentally scratch it. I didn’t trust them here. Some of them were crazy. Most were cool though. They loved talking to younger people. They especially loved Sam here. He came fairly often because one of his classmates worked here. Probably some hot chick he was trying to hook up with.

                When we walked in the front desk was empty, Bobby continued to the back while I waited in the Lobby. The nursing home reeked of old people and cleaner. It was almost as bad as a hospital. Though they used air freshener here to dilute some of the smell.

                About ten minutes after arriving I had settled with standing at the front desk, my arms resting on the counter, looking around. The doors behind me opened. I figured it was a family member so I avoided awkward contact and just kept looking forward. When I heard shuffling at the desk I forced my eyes from the activities calendar to the man now at the desk. He had disheveled hair and bright blue eyes. I must have caught him staring because he looked back to his computer and muttered a “hello” under his breath. I assumed he didn’t want to talk so I grunted back as a response.

                A few moments passed by lazily before I checked the time. It had only been fifteen minutes since I arrived. I assumed with how often Bobby came everyone here would know his schedule so I didn’t worry when I posed my question to the man at the desk.

                “How long does Bobby usually take?” I looked at the man as I asked, using the opportunity to scrutinize him further.

               “Hm? Oh, usually about an hour or so. Why?” _Why did he seem surprised?_

               “Damn. I was gonna wait but if he is taking that long I’ll just pick him up later.” I wasn’t angry but annoyed that Bobby didn’t warn me so I could just go get food or something while he was visiting his friend.

              “We have a waiting room with a TV and couch. I think they just added a soda machine too. You’re welcome to wait in there sir.” He looked up at me as he said this, seeming to study me as I did the same.

               “No need to be so formal. My name is Dean.” I glanced at his name tag to see his name. “Castiel? Thanks. I'll wait in there.” I smiled when I recognized the name, this was Sam’s friend. Too bad it wasn’t a chick.

                I walked to the waiting room to find that there was in fact a TV and couch. Not only did they have a soda machine but they also had snacks! Who could pass up free food? I settled onto the couch with a soda and turned on the TV. It was already tuned to Dr. Sexy MD. _These people sure have good taste!_ I watched for about a half hour before getting bored. It was a rerun.

                I pulled out my MP3 and headphones, leaning back as ACDC began playing their sweet sweet music for me. I set it to shuffle and listened to a few good songs. The next song after Crazy Train was Juke Box Hero by Foreigner. I couldn’t resist getting up and dancing along. I got to the last few lines before realizing I had an audience. The man from the desk, Castiel, had been watching for who knows how long. I decided that instead of being embarrassed I would go with it. I sang the last bit to him.

                When the song ended I threw my arms up and bowed, pulling out my earbuds as I did so. I wiggled my eyebrows, waiting for his comments.

                “Not bad.” That’s it? That’s all that he had to say?! Even if it was in that deep tone that made me speechless, that’s it?!

                I stared at him, waiting for more. Unwilling to let him off that easily I was about to ask him to elaborate but he was pulled away by one of the chicks that worked with him. She seemed pretty distressed so I didn’t care too much. I simply went back to my music.

                A good thirty minutes passed before Bobby came back. He looked shaken but I knew it was best not to ask. He would tell me in his own time if he chose to. We drove home in silence. I dropped him off before heading to work.

                By the time Dean got home that night Sammy was back from school and Bobby was locked in his room.

                “Has he come out at all?” Dean asked Sam as the two of them prepared a simple meal.

                “Not that I know of. He’s never been like this before…I’m worried about him.” Sam glanced at Dean, hoping the older man might have some insight into why Bobby was being so strange.

                “Your friend that works there would probably know. Ask him.”

                “Castiel? He might.” Sam was shocked that Dean remembered him talking about the youngest Novak boy.

                “He was there.” Dean left with a plate for him and one for Bobby.

                Bobby finally came out of his room the next morning. Back to his usual self but both boys knew he was anything but fine. Bobby didn’t leave for his usual visit. That alone answered their questions. Bobby never missed a day. Something must have happened to Gerald.

                Dean spent the day at work, a few regulars coming in and the occasional teen running an errand for their parents. The girls would try to flirt but Deans mind was too preoccupied to be bothered by their annoying and fake laughter. He received a call around three. When he checked the caller ID he knew it must be important. Sam usually text him.

                “Hey Sammy, what’s up?”

                “You need to get home now.” Was all Sam said before hanging up the phone. Just before the line went dead he hear sirens in the background.


	2. The pain of the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is panic, calm, and then more panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. It has been a very busy school week. I have a few days off so the next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully.

(Castiel)

After the nursing home settled and Gerald’s friends said a solemn goodbye, the mortician arrived and took the body. I had never seen someone die before. Even now the emotions I felt that day are hard to explain. I hadn’t worked at Silver Meadows long so I didn’t know Gerald too well. He had been a quiet man who didn’t open up to many people. I noticed he had few friends in Silver Meadows but got along with everyone when he needed for activities. My shift finally ended at five and I left the heavy weight behind as I stepped out the front doors.

When I arrived home the sudden silence was almost as depressing as the soft murmuring of gossiping old women. I quickly turned on the TV to add noise. It was tuned to the local news. Not wanting to surround myself by more sadness I changed to a cooking show.

Sometimes I felt that living alone may not have been the best idea. I had no choice though. I originally moved to Oregon to attend college but after what happened when I came out to my family I knew I wasn’t welcome back home. My brothers refused to acknowledge me after my father kicked me out. I did have one brother, Gabriel, who was at school when it all happened, but I am sure they told him about it and that he turned against me too.

I began to prepare my dinner in the small kitchen, occasionally glancing at the TV. The woman on screen was preparing salmon with a side of pasta salad. My dinner was far less sophisticated: Macaroni and cheese. It was a recipe I had made myself in the second grade. It is still one of my favorite things to make.

The night passed as any other night. First, homework for my English class. I usually followed this up by reading, but after the long day I chose to go straight to bed. When I woke up the next morning, my alarm was singing an ungodly tune, I could tell the day would suck. This revelation was one I had often. So often that many would call me a pessimist. They would, I think, if I knew more than six people.

When I went to make my coffee the coffee maker broke. So I opted for cereal instead. The milk was bad. I was out of eggs, bread was moldy, and the fruit was over ripe.

I ended up stopping at McDonalds on the way to school. As did half the students on campus. The whole time I was inside my stomach was screaming at me. When I got my food an hour later I had to shove it in my bag and race to school.

The only class I ever looked forward to was my Ancient Languages course. I had a friend in that class. Sam Winchester. He was taller than most people their age. He was an intimidating man but once you got to know him he was a genuine person who cared for those he was close to.

My first class wasn't until 11:00 so I used that time to tutor a high school student or two. It is only a fifteen dollars per session but every little bit helps. After I tutor I got to Ancient Languages. I had graduated high school with my associates so I was able to go straight into earning credits towards my major. The only problem with that was that I wasn't sure what I wanted to major in. Sam had his life planned out. I was jealous of that. Even his brother, who only had a high school diploma, seemed to have his life planned better than me. My life just seems so pitiful at times.

     Just when I thought I was going to break my knight in shining armor came into my line of sight. I walked through that glorious, shining, heavenly door and into my Ancient Languages class. Sam was already in his usual seat, his bag guarding the one next to him. I tapped his shoulder and he moved his bag. I landed in the seat with a satisfied sigh.

"So you survived the morning?" He let out a soft laugh as he watched me exaggerate a nod.

"Just barely. I was tutoring Amanda today and she was doing worse than I have ever seen before. I don't know how someone can be so stupid!” My voice a hushed whisper as the teacher arrived.

                “I do.” He replied with a smirk.

                “Oh yeah? Enlighten me Sam.” I scowled at him.

                “She thinks you’re hot. So she does bad in order to have more sessions with you.” He was obviously hiding laughter, his smile tight and eyes bright.

                “Women are so superficial.” I huffed. Sam was about to reply but the teacher began his lesson.

                That day I got stuck at the school later than usual. By the time I unchained my bike the sun had already set. The moon wasn’t bright that night, the small sliver that was visible hardly lighting the wet streets enough to see street signs. As I made my way home I realized that the reflective tape on my bike had slipped off in the rain. _I’ll be fine. No one usually drives this road._

                As I turned the corner I suddenly saw a red light to my left. I had just enough time to look before the dark truck backed right into my bike. The driver must have been moving fast because next thing I knew I was being flung off my bike and across the road. My last thought before I blacked out was “ _I hope my coat doesn’t get torn_ ”, after that everything blacked out.

 

 

* * *

 (Dean)

                I rushed home, my mind racing through scenarios of what might have happened. The first, and worst, one that came to mind was that Bobby had gotten so low that he… _no. Bobby has more self-respect than that._ He would never do something like that.

                When I reached the street we lived on I saw an ambulance and two police cars. Our neighbor was talking to the cops, his truck halfway out of his driveway. _The idiot has always been a horrible driver. He must have finally hit someone._ Under the back of his truck was a mutilated bike. I parked on the side of the road in front of my place. I rushed to Sammy and was shocked to see Bobby outside with him.

                “What happened?” I asked, the question directed to Sam.

                “The-“, Sam stared but Bobby interrupted.

                “Jameson, that idgit, was backing out when he hit some guy on a bike. Poor guy never saw it coming.” Bobby seemed oddly worried about the guy who got hit. One look at Sam showed he was too.

                “Who got hit?” I asked, trying to get a look at the ambulance.

                “Sam’s friend Castiel. He must have been going home.” Bobby turned and walked inside.

                "What?!" My mouth dropped open. _The guy from the nursing home?_ “Is he okay?” I turned to Sam at this point.

                “I hope…” Sam turned and followed Bobby inside.

                I walked over to the ambulance and was nearly stopped but when I said I knew Castiel they let me through. He was laying in the stretcher, just about to be moved into the ambulance. He had a neck brace on and a sling on his right arm. He was completely unconscious. The medics said he would be fine and called a cop to move me out of the way so they could leave. I watched the ambulance pull away, the sirens off since Castiel wasn't in critical condition.

                I woke up the next day and remembered what happened the night before. When I got downstairs Sammy was already there making breakfast. The smell of pancakes graced my senses and greeted me with a warmth I had missed. These weren't just any pancakes. These were Bobby's pancakes. He had been downstairs.

                “Wanna go visit your friend? I bet he is awake by now.” I patted Sam’s shoulder as I passed him.

                “Sure. Maybe after classes. I can pick up his homework.”

                “Sam, I am pretty sure he has at least a concussion. He can do his homework later. Besides, missing one day can’t hurt too much, can it?” I leaned against the counter as I waited for his response.

                “Fine. Let me get dressed and we can go.”

                As Sam got ready I called the hospital to get the room number. They informed me that he had family there but that we were fine to come see him. I relayed the information to Sam as we walked out to the car. When he paled I got a little nervous.

                “We need to get there fast.” That was all he said as we got in the car.

 

* * *

 (Castiel)

 

                When I came to I was a little confused before I realized where I was. The smell of the hospital was nauseating, as was the pain I felt when I turned my head. The all became nothing when I saw there was someone in my room.

                “Hello Castiel.” How can one person invoke so much fear and guilt in one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how long this is going to be. Since this is my first fan fiction I want it to be good.


	3. Awkward Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say things can get awkward between Novaks and Winchesters. Especially these two cuties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this took so long. I promise, promise, promise, promise the next chapter will come sooner. Hope you enjoy!!!

(Dean)   

    When Sam and I arrived at the hospital Sam took off towards Castiel’s room. I walked at a slow pace, not seeing any need to rush. The nurse I had talked with had said that Castiel would be able to leave by that afternoon most likely. When I reached the hall that Castiel’s room was in I noticed Sam pacing outside.

                “Why haven’t you gone in yet dude? I’m sure he’s awake.” Sam looked at me nervously.

                “Dean, the door is locked. I can hear someone in there but can’t get in.”

                “It must be his family. Come on, he’s fine.”

                “No, he isn’t. His family…it’s complicated.” Sam looked troubled.

                He continued to pace for another ten minutes while I put in my ear buds and listened to my newest Kansas album. Occasionally it would take a scowl from Sam to make me realize I was singing out loud. I would quiet down for another minute before a good song came on and I just couldn’t resist singing again. Sam was about to call me out on it but the lock clicked and we both stared at the door. It started to open then stopped for a moment before fully opening.

                A short man stood in the doorway, an eyebrow raised at the two of us. He had long hair like Sam but a much lighter color. A sucker was sticking out of his mouth. From his relaxed appearance I couldn’t tell why Sam had been so nervous, the guy seemed pretty chill.

                Sam rushed in as the man walked away. I followed at a slow pace, putting my music away. When I entered the room Castiel was sitting up in bed, looking relieved rather than terrified. I had expected him to be having a meltdown with how nervous Sam had been.

                They were talking up until Castiel made eye contact with me. His blue eyes went wide and he froze mid-sentence. He glanced at Sam then at me and back at Sam. He was obviously searching for what to say, but before I could help he sat up straight.

                “You!” He nearly shouted the short statement. “You’re Sam’s brother? I should have known…” He had a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes glazed over momentarily until they focused on me. _Those eyes…Wait, no._

“Yeah, so, who was that guy that just left?” I sat across from the television, glancing from it to Castiel occasionally.

                “He is my brother. Gabriel.” Castiel seemed happy as he said that, the corners of his mouth twitching.

                “So…he was the only one who came? What did he say?” Sam sat right beside Cas’ bed.

                “He just told me that he doesn’t care what the rest of the family thinks. He told me that he accepts me no matter what. He also confided that the reason he had moved out was because Michael had caught him with his boyfriend and told him to move out. Michael had said that he wouldn’t allow something so impure to corrupt the minds of the younger siblings. Gabriel had never told me he was bisexual so I was shocked but glad that he accepted me and understood my problem.” Castiel’s smile grew as he retold the events of what had happened moments ago.

                I found myself unable to take my eyes off of Cas. Not only was his smile contagious but so was his excitement. His warmth spread throughout the room, making it feel as though we were in a cozy house with a fire rather than a cramped and antiseptic scented hospital. I could see them talking but had lost track of the conversation, all my attention on Castiel.

                He had bed head but somehow it just looked sexy on him. The way his head tilted to the side as he listened to Sam, and the way he used his unbroken arm to emphasize what he was saying. It all drew me in. I had to force myself to look away when I heard my voice being called.

                “Dean!” Sam was waving his had in front of my face.

                “What?” I scowled at him and received a defiant scowl in return.

                “Are you ready to go?”

                “We just got here.” I looked at the time and realized it had been twenty minutes since we entered the room.

                He sighed before mumbling, “Let’s go before you embarrass yourself.”

                He said goodbye to Castiel before leaving the room, forcing me to mutter a quick goodbye and rushing after Sammy. He was walking quickly out to the car, most likely waiting until we were in it to pester me with questions about my behavior. To avoid this I quickly turned on the radio, singing along the whole way home to seem busy. He had clearly given up because when we got to the house he just went upstairs to do whatever he did on his days off.

                I sat on the couch, watching the television but couldn’t quite concentrate. My thoughts continued to drift to Cas. The gentle, rhythmic sway of his voice as he spoke had lulled my mind into a trance earlier. Just the memories were beginning to do the same.

                I went through the night as if under a spell, and perhaps I was, I only came to when Bobby returned home. He had gone into work, deciding that life needed to continue. Sammy and I were proud of him but still worried. Bobby only had us now, and we weren’t sure he realized that.

 

 

* * *

 (Casteil)

 

                I had tried to contact Gabriel to see if I could move in with him temporarily but he only had one extra room and he used that for his art room. I told him I understood and hung up. Apparently my land lord thought I had died, so as soon as I went 24 hours without contact he gave up my apartment to the next person on the waiting list. To justify it further he claimed that I was behind on my rent. He had left a message saying that he would have my things delivered to my new apartment. I was too tired to argue and hated living there anyway. As I stood in the lobby of the hospital, going through my contacts to see if there was anyone I might feel comfortable living with, my phone began to ring. The caller ID came us as Samuel Winchester.

                “Hello?” I was usually straight forward on the phone and Sam knew this.

                “Hey! So, have they released you yet?” I could faintly hear someone else in the background.

                “Yeah, I just got checked out. I tried to call my brother to see if I could stay with him but he had to decline. He didn’t have enough room so I am currently looking for somewhere to stay. Might you have an extra room or couch? It would be temporary and I can pay rent.” I was walking towards the front door, hoping and assuming Sam would say yes.

                I heard him talking faintly to someone else but couldn’t quite make out what was being said. Sam started laughing and was only just calming down when he came back on the line and said that he could pick me up in ten minutes.

                Fifteen minutes later I was in the car with Sam on the way back to his house. When we pulled up to it my eyes widened.

                “This was where I got hit!” I looked around for the truck but couldn’t see it.

                “Yeah. That was pretty scary.” I could only nod in response, too busy watching Sam’s brother who was outside on his phone.

                He had stretched right as we pulled into the drive way, giving me a good look of the toned body hidden by layers of clothing. His light hair seemed lighter and richer in color in the sunlight.

       I robotically climbed out of the car and collected my things from the trunk. We had stopped by my old apartment building to collect my things before my land lord could sell them to the highest bidder. Sam helped me move into a room in the basement and showed me around the house.

       Once we were done I went to the kitchen and helped Dean prepare dinner. He had tried to force me to stop but I had insisted it was the least I could do in the situation.

       It took time but after just a few days it felt natural living with the Winchesters. Sam and I carpooled to school, Dean wouldn’t let me ride my bike so he drove me to work, and we got into a rotation of making dinner and cleaning up. On Saturdays we would all cook together. The day that Dean found out how good I was at making pie was a day I will never forget.

 

      “Cas! You’re on dessert tonight! Oh, and Sam wants you to invite your brother to dinner!” Dean’s voice carried to the living room from his bedroom upstairs.

      “Will do captain.” It had seemed that I had become more laid back as I lived with the Winchesters.

      Dean and Sam left to go pick up supplies for Sam’s car, which was having troubles recently, leaving me in the house to prepare dessert. Dinner was already cooking so I only had to check it occasionally. Bobby usually helped but tonight he had the late shift at work.

      I called Gabriel while I was rolling out the crust.

      “Cassie!! I thought you would never call me!” I could hear him trying to play it cool but I could tell he missed me.

      “He Gabriel. Sam and Dean wanted me to invite you to dinner.” My phone started slipping from between my shoulder and cheek, I caught it with my flour covered hand before it could land in the pie filling.

      “HELL YES!” His sudden yelling nearly caused me to drop my phone again. “I will be there in fifteen minutes. I will bring those stunning boys a nice present for taking in my baby brother.”

      Before I could protest he had hung up. I set my phone down and finished the apple pie. I quickly stuck it in the already heated oven, sitting at the table with a proud smile.

      “It has been years since I made a pie. I think the last one I made was with…” _Michael…the last pie I made was with Michael…_

      I shook off the unpleasant thoughts just in time to hear the front door open. I could hear Sam’s footsteps but not Dean’s. One glance out the window told me that he had already set to work on Sam’s car.

       The smell of apple pie began to mingle in delightful ways with the smell of Sam’s stew. The rich scents brought a warm feeling into the home that could only come with homemade comfort food. I waited in my room with the timer next to me. I had decided to be productive whilst waiting for everything to be ready.

       “DID HE REALLY MAKE PIE?!” The second I heard Dean’s shout I tensed. _Does he hate pie?_

          I hesitantly made my way upstairs, prepared to apologize profusely and offer to make something else. Though before I even saw Dean he had pulled me into a hug.

                “Ha! I could kiss you! Apple pie of all pies. You’re my favorite guy Cas!” My face flushed at his compliments.

                Though my blush could not compare to his as he realized just how close our faces and bodies were. He awkwardly set me down, trying to fix my clothes but only making the situation worse. We both jumped when we heard Sam clear his throat.

                “You could cut the tension with a knife. Speaking of, how soon will the pie be ready? It smells divine.” Sam tried to ease the tension but hardly succeeded.

                Just as I was about to croak out a response the doorbell rang. I rushed to answer it, thankful for an excuse to get farther from Dean.

                After Gabriel arrived the evening went smoother, though we all had enough to drink that it wouldn’t be safe to let Gabriel drive home. He ended up sleeping on a blow up mattress in my room. If I thought dinner was awkward, the questions Gabriel had planned for me were worse. By the time I was asleep I had prayed over a million times that Dean never heard any of what was said that night between my brother and I.


	4. How to distract a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are always awkward in the Winchester household. Gabriel learns this as he spends an afternoon with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than usual chapter but earlier than usual update. XD

(Castiel)

Gabriel was laying on the floor of my bedroom, situated on the blow up mattress, when he began pestering me with questions.

                “So, has he not noticed yet?” His vague statement still managed to get a stuttering response from me.

                “Wh-what are you talking about?” I knew what he meant but decided to play stupid.

                From the moment I moved in with the Winchesters my attraction towards the eldest brother had only grown. It was obvious to everyone, maybe even Dean.

                “Oh come on. You have it bad for Dean. You are _constantly_ staring at him.” I could just faintly see the smug look on his face.

                “Shut up! I do not-I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” What a horrible liar I am. After a short pause I glanced at Gabriel again, he had an eyebrow raised. “Fine….is it really that obvious?”

                “yup.” He chuckled, “It’s like the two of you are twelve. Just write him a note asking if he wants to be your boyfriend. That will get his head out of his ass-OOF!” the pillow hit his head with a satisfying thunk.

                “Shut up Gabriel. I want to go to sleep.” He quieted down just long enough for me to nearly fall asleep.

                For a few moments I lay in bed, fiddling with the sheets. Thoughts of Dean going through my head. I wasn’t sure how to label my feelings for me but I knew I wanted to be more than friends. Sometimes I got the feeling that he felt the same but then I would hear him flirting with Jo at the nursing home. It was clear he was straight, and that hurt worse than I thought it would. He wasn’t mine and Jo had no idea of my feelings for him. The worst feeling was not knowing how he felt. If I knew he didn't like me back then I could just move on, but knowing that there might be a chance brought an unfair hope into my heart. Dean Winchester would be the death of me.

                My eyes began to feel heavy and my head turned to the side. I thought that Gabriel had gone to sleep until I heard him shuffle around a bit. The bed beside me dipped down as Gabriel sat down beside me.

                “Hey Cassie, if you and this Dean kid get together, I really want you to be careful. He doesn’t seem like your usual type. I don’t want you getting hurt.” I was shocked at his sincerity. “I have been in situations like yours and I have gotten so caught up in it that I ended up getting hurt worse than I should have. I don’t want you to make the same mistakes that I have in my past.”

                As he moved back to his small mattress a small smile grew on my face. I hadn’t been one to smile often before but with the new living situation it had become a normal occurrence. The silence in the room shifted from awkward to comforting as Gabriel’s words sunk in.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 (Dean)

 

                From my position outside of Cas’ room, beer in hand, I could faintly hear he and Gabriel talking. When I heard the muffled sound of Castiel’s deep gravelly voice, confessing his feelings for me, I could only stare at the wall in shock. _He feels the same? Wh-what do I do now…?_

I wandered up to my room, in a daze, my mind still processing everything. As I lay in bed I attempted to work out my feelings for Castiel. If I wanted to be sure that I wanted more than a friendship or a casual relationship. The last thing I wanted to do was lead Cas on only to just abandon him when I got bored. He deserved far better than that.

The next morning was a rough one, at least for me. The revelation the night before had me walking on egg shells. I was hyper-aware of his proximity. Every time he would come close to me I would tense up. I knew that my feelings were strong for the dark haired man but I knew that he deserved the best. Cas deserved someone that could love him back, without reserve. At the time I wasn’t completely sure if I could provide that for him.

                As I cleaned the dishes I watched Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel get in Sam’s truck. Sam had popped his head in before they left, notifying me that they were going to the store. He rushed out the door before I could ask what they were doing but I knew Sam hadn’t gotten me a Christmas present yet and was most likely going to get one.

 

* * *

* * *

 (Castiel)

 

                “I have no idea what Dean would want for Christmas.” Sam whined, looking at all the hunting gear. “He hasn’t been hunting in a long time and everything on the Impala is fully repaired. He isn’t one for clothing or cologne.”

                I was currently looking at a large stereo, ignoring Gabriel’s suggestive comment of ‘I know what Dean would love for Christmas’. The stereo was meant for heavy duty outdoors and had Bluetooth as well as an auxiliary adapter.

                “Does he have one of these? I know he likes to listen to music when he is outside.” I glanced at Sam as I offered an option.

                “Cas you are a genius! That is perfect!” Sam grabbed the stereo before looking at me. “Since you found it we can put your name on it. I’ll get him a CD or something.”

                I couldn’t help the blush that graced my cheeks. I looked around for a little longer as Sam picked out another present. I would have offered to pick a CD and have the stereo come from Sam but I had a feeling I might pick one that Dean already owned. He had once shown me his music collection and it nearly filled three CD albums.

                At the checkout I glanced over some of the treats in the aisle. Nothing stood out but it was better than standing awkwardly next to Sam while my brother attempted to fluster him with bad pick up lines. It was a game that Gabriel very much enjoyed, and Sam didn’t offer up a protest to so it didn’t stop, not even when we got in the car.

On the way back Sam realized Dean would see the present if we didn’t distract him somehow. It wasn’t a surprise that I got saddled with distracting Dean while they got the stereo to a secure hiding spot. On my way into the house I mulled over a few options. I could think of a couple but they wouldn’t distract him for long. It had to be clever.

                Before I knew it I was in the kitchen where Dean was looking out the window. My hands were fiddling with my coat sleeves.

                “Heeeeey Dean…” I drawled. I tried to contain my nervousness.

                He whipped around to look at me trying to act like he wasn’t trying to see what Sam was doing in the car, “Hey Cas! Did you have fun shopping?” He leaned against the counter, his back now turned to the window.

                “It went well.” I tried to saunter towards him but ended up running into a chair.

                He chuckled at my fumble, his green eyes showing clearly the joy he was getting out of watching me attempt to flirt. I quickly glanced out the window to see Sam carrying the stereo inside. Gabriel tried to close the door silently but it still shut with a clear thud. At the sound Dean tried to look past Castiel.

                “Hey! Uh-you look…you look really nice today Dean.” My gravelly voice adding something hopefully…seductive to the simple compliment.

                Luckily that got his attention. He looked at me with those piercing eyes, the very eyes that seemed to turn my normally stoic appearance into that of a twelve year old girl.

                “Thanks Cas. You look particularly nice today too.” He took a hesitant step towards me.

                My face lit up brighter than the cherry pie I had baked the day before. He continually got closer and closer until he was directly in front of me. That was when I noticed him looking up. I looked behind me and could hear Sam approaching. The stereo didn’t fit in a bag so it was out in the open. Dean would see it clearly. I needed to think quickly otherwise my present for Dean would be ruined.

                I decided in a split second what I had to do. I had to take one for the team. I quickly grabbed Dean and turned so he was now where I was against the wall and pressed my lips to his. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to contain my embarrassed blush. I was thoroughly shocked when his lips began to move against mine rather than attempt to push me away.

My eyes snapped open as he put one hand on my waist, the other going to the back of my neck. The sensation of his lips on mine was a pleasant one, one that I would gladly get used to. Our moment was interrupted too soon by Sam’s gasp. Gabriel must have shoved Sam out of the doorway and to my room because when we looked up Sam and Gabriel were nowhere in sight.

I expected Dean to pull away completely but instead he held his position, turning his gaze to me. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk gracing those perfect lips.

“So, I heard right last night? Never thought you would be the one to make the first move.” I open and closed my mouth, trying to formulate a response but only looking like a fish. This pulled an adorable chuckled from him.

“You heard?! I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. Just my luck.” I looked down in embarrassment.

“I’m glad I heard. I am also happy that you kissed me. I wasn’t entirely sure of my feelings before, but now I know.” He smiled and stepped back.

I rubbed my neck, my other arm curling around my waist. I tried to refrain from looking up at him but the feeling of his hand on my shoulder brought my gaze up to meet his. As per usual we were interrupted by our brothers entering the shrinking kitchen.

 "So..." Dean glanced around awkwardly while I stared at a particularly interesting spot on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking that chapter five will be my last chapter!


	5. Jukebox Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide it is best to just let everything out. Though they don't talk about it much. (no smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to overwork this story, so this chapter is shorter than the others.

                (Castiel’s POV)

                I tried to explain to Gabriel and Sam what had happened, that it had simply been to distract Dean but they weren’t buying it. What I couldn’t see was Dean’s disappointment at what I was saying. After they left the kitchen I ran my hands through my hair and let out an exasperated sigh. I heard the radio turn on and looked at Dean. Well, Dean’s back. He was facing away from me, fiddling with the knobs on the old radio. ACDC blasted from the small speakers.

                A small smile formed on my lips as Dean began to subconsciously move to the music. When he looked at me he had a guarded expression, but when he saw my smile it melted away. He turned off the radio, instead opting to listen to his MP3 player.

                At first I didn’t recognize the song, and was thoroughly confused when Dean dragged me into the living room. I could still hear the first verse of the song. As soon as it hit the chorus I smiled with glee, recognizing it instantly.

                I watched with enjoyment as Dean jumped onto the couch, began playing an air guitar, and started singing loudly. As he reached the guitar solo near the end, he pulled me directly in front of him, giving me funny looks as he “played” the guitar. He even threw in a few suggestive glances, but I don’t think he realized he was doing so. As the guitar solo ended, he continued singing. I couldn’t resist, and joined in.

               “YEAAAAAAAH! He’s gotta keep rockin’! He just can’t stop! Gotta keep on ROCKING! The boy has got to stay on top!” He proceeded to jump off the couch to his knees, leaning his head back, looking directly up at me with those piercing green eyes. “And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes! He’s a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes!” He jumped to his feet, momentarily startling me. We were now face to face, only inches in between us. “Just one guitar,” he put a finger under my chin, looking intently at me, he had stopped singing, “put stars in his eyes! He’s a juke box hero, AAAH AAAAH AAAAAH!” He took a step towards me, and I took one back to keep the space between us. The light in his eyes didn’t die, in fact I believe his determination grew. He continued to step closer and soon I was back against the wall.

                By now the song was long forgotten as we looked at each other. I couldn’t even think clearly at the moment. All I knew was that Dean Winchester was holding me against a wall with nothing more than his intense gaze. I was pulled out of my trance as he began to speak softly.

                “Cas, was that kiss really just to distract me?” His deep voice had me all sorts of flustered.

                I studied his face, deciding just how to respond. I didn’t want to screw up our friendship but I also desperately craved being closer to this man. I wanted to fill in all the cracks and fix all of his insecurities with kisses and love. _I love him._ That was all I needed to know, but that made nothing easier.

                “What did it mean to you?” I thought this might be an easy way out.

                “I…Cas, I really like you, and I know you like me. I heard you and Gabriel.” I could hear just how nervous he was. I don’t blame him, this was a huge step.

                “I had hoped you wouldn’t…” I looked down at the floor, only to have his finger gently lift my face.

                “Why? What is the use of bottling it up? Not to get all sappy, but can we just put all the cards on the table?” He looked at me hopefully.

                I nodded quickly. I took a moment to think over what to say. I wanted to word this just right. So many times in the past I have jumped into a relationship and not thought of the consequences. I didn't want to do that this time. With Dean I wanted to do it right. I had never wanted anything as badly as I wanted Dean, after all, he was my hero.

                Apparently I took too long for Dean because I had my thoughts interrupted by his glorious lips on mine.

 

 

(Dean)

                I knew Cas liked to say things just right but he was taking too damn long. I wasn’t into this sappy crap. _Screw it._ I leaned forward and kissed him. Not a hard and awkward kiss like before. No, this kiss was a proper one. I placed one hand on the back of his neck, the other starting at his waist and moving down to his hip.

                It took him a moment to respond, but once he did the kiss became a million times better. This time no one was going to interrupt us, because if they did I am pretty sure Cas would kill them. He was trying to find a good grip to pull me closer, settling for grabbing the front of my jacket. He yanked on it.

                I now had him pinned to the wall, our bodies pressed together. I kissed down his neck to his collar bone, sucking on it and marking him as mine. I vaguely registered that there was still music playing, but the noise Cas made as I kissed back up to his lips was a far sweeter sound. Just as my lips found his he mumbled something along the lines of moving this to my room, but as we kissed we both quickly forgot that notion.

                I pushed against him harder, wanting nothing more than to get as close to him as possible. His stubble rubbed against my chin as I tilted my head to get a better angle. He let out a pleased moan, his hands latching onto my face. The kiss heated up before it calmed to a more easy going pace.

                Eventually we both pulled back, looking at each other. I had never seen him so happy, the shit-eating grin on his was utterly contagious. The music was still playing from the kitchen, quite loudly at that. Not wanting to annoy Sam too much I pulled away so I could turn it off. Castiel whimpered softly but allowed me to leave. When I glanced at the stove I noticed it was nearly dinner time.

                “Well, Cas, what are you hungry for?” When I looked at him he gave me this look that was lust at its rawest form.

_I have a feeling that Sam will get sick of living with us REAL soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like this is the end. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
